Cheese Kiss
by Kim Mika
Summary: B.A.P Fanfiction/Jung Daehyun itu memang cantik, tapi siapa sangka dia ternyata seagresif itu. Oh, jangan lupakan Moon Jongup yang sepolos bocah sekolah dasar. /"Kau suka keju tidak?" "Tentu." "Kau suka berbagi?" "Iya." "Kau suka Jung Daehyun?" "Hah?" /For Jung Hyoo Ri /UpDae JongDae DaeUp


Dari dalam apartemen kecil yang sepi itu, pintu utamanya mendadak terbuka pelan-pelan. Seorang laki-laki masuk kemudian, membawa sebuah tas selempang yang berisi beberapa buku materi. Moon Jongup namanya. Ia menghela napas lelah tepat ketika tubuhnya itu ia hempaskan begitu saja ke sofa yang sudah tampak agak tua di sana.

Semenjak tinggal di Seoul dan mengenyam pendidikan di sini, Jongup hampir yakin ia benar-benar menyesal. Hampir, iya. Sedikit merasa bersyukur juga bahwa kemandiriannya terlatih dengan hidup sendirian di sini. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, ia merindukan orang tuanya di rumah dan adiknya, Junhong. Jongup sebenarnya sangat kekanak-kanakan. Ia masih suka main _play station_ atau _skateboard_ dengan Junhong—ya, setidaknya dulu, sebelum ia pindah sendirian ke sini.

Hidupnya terasa begitu datar dan tidak menyenangkan sebenarnya. Tapi Jongup tidak mau pulang sebelum lulus kuliah, ia tidak mau mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya di kampung halaman.

Jongup terdiam. Wangi kue keju menguar samar-samar ketika itu. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit. Entah kenapa, ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Tapi belakangan, ada seseorang yang memenuhi pikirannya.

Jongup pernah membicarakan ini dengan Junhong melalui _video call _sebelumnya, tapi adiknya itu justru mengdip-ngedipkan mata, tidak mengerti. Tidak mengherankan sebenarnya. Kalau Jongup saja tidak mengerti, maka Junhong akan tidak tahu apa-apa.

Ngomong-ngomong orang itu, tetangganya, namanya Jung Daehyun. Dia ini laki-laki. Tapi bagi Jongup, Daehyun selalu tampak begitu cantik. Hampir menyaingi kecantikan ibunya sendiri di mata Jongup. Daehyun itu lebih tua darinya, tapi ia sangat ramah. Hanya sekedar menyapa sebenarnya interaksi yang mereka lakukan, tapi Jongup selalu memerhatikannya belakangan ini. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia jadi melakukan itu.

Daehyun sangat menyukai _cheese cake_. Jongup sudah hapal betul jam berapa jadwal Daehyun memakan _cake_ itu setiap harinya. Karena ketika baru saja Daehyun membuka bungkusannya, aroma kejunya menguar sampai Jongup—yang menempati ruangan di sebelahnya—bahkan dapat merasakannya.

Senyumnya melebar.

Akhir-akhir ini, keinginannya soal Jung Daehyun terasa semakin gila—menurut versinya. Ia ingin duduk di dekatnya, bicara banyak hal dengannya, menyentuhnya, merengkuhnya, memasukinya—yang ini Jongup tidak mengerti, tapi pikirannya entah kenapa menyuruhnya berasumsi demikian.

Ia penasaran. Benar-benar penasaran.

Jika saja memasuki apartemen orang lain tanpa izin bukan sebuah pelanggaran, bisa saja ia sudah memasuki apartemen Daehyun dari kemarin-kemarin.

Jongup mengganti posisi duduknya. Sebenarnya ada banyak hal penting yang sebaiknya ia pikirkan ketimbang tetangga apartemennya itu, tapi apa boleh buat. Jongup lebih suka memikirkan Daehyun dari pada memikirkan tugas-tugas kuliahnya yang semakin menggunung setiap harinya.

Ia menghela napas.

"Sepertinya aku, entahlah ... jatuh cinta padamu Daehyun-_hyung_?"

Ia bergumam sendiri. Tepat setelahnya, Jongup membaringkan dirinya dalam posisi tidur di atas sofa. Menutup mata, membuang sedikit demi sedikit kelelahan yang melanda dirinya ketika itu.

Beberapa detik saja, Jongup sudah melayang ke negeri mimpi.

* * *

**.: Cheese Kiss :.**

**Moon Jongup | Jung Daehyun**

**Story by Kim Mika**

* * *

**B.A.P belongs to TS Entertaiment**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Shounen-ai/Boys Love, OOC, Typo.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read.**

* * *

—_Happy Birthday my Lovely Saengie Jung Hyoo-Ri._

_Wish you all the best. :) Kim Mika—_

* * *

_Bau cheese cake itu ... kenapa semakin menyengat?_

Beberapa menit tertidur, tapi kemudian ia tersadar lagi. Aroma keju itu entah kenapa terasa begitu dekat. Jongup membuka matanya tepat ketika otaknya berhasil mencerna kejanggalan yang terjadi di sana.

"_Annyeong_, Moon Jongup-_ah_."

Perlu sekian detik bagi Jongup untuk segera menyadari penampakan di hadapannya. "Da-Daehyun-_hyung_?!" setengah berteriak, ia terkesiap. Merubah posisi menjadi duduk dengan cepat, satu hitungan.

Daehyun tersenyum kecil, bibirnya yang tebal itu jadi tertarik, manis sekali. "Kau lupa mengunci pintu," katanya. "Jadi aku masuk saja," katanya, enteng.

Jongup tahu sesuatu di dalam dirinya terasa melonjak tinggi seperti roket. Tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan hal yang menjelaskan kenapa Daehyun bisa ada di hadapannya, terduduk manis dengan membawa sepiring _cheese cake_. "Ada perlu apa _hyung_?"

"Aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak. Sebenarnya, tidak."

Daehyun tersenyum senang. Ia duduk di atas sofa di sebelah Jongup, tanpa izin sama sekali. Tapi Jongup tidak mempermasalahkannya. Atau sebenarnya, tidak sempat mempermasalahkannya. Karena ketika Daehyun duduk di sana, Jongup pikir seluruh suhu tubuhnya berpindah semua ke wajahnya, panas sekali.

"Da-Daehyun-_hyung_ ..."

"Ya?" Daehyun menjawab seolah tidak ada yang janggal sama sekali. "Kau bilang aku tidak mengganggu 'kan?"

Jongup melirik sebentar ke bawah—atau sebenarnya, ke bagian bawah Daehyun. "Ada alasan khusus kenapa kau memakainya?" katanya, menunjuk pada rok pendek berlipit yang entah bagaimana Daehyun memakainya.

"Aku ingin memakainya," katanya, seolah laki-laki memakai rok bukan sebuah keanehan. "Ini milik adik perempuanku. Tertinggal di apartemen. Aku hanya penasaran bagaimana rasanya."

Jongup kali ini yakin bahwa Daehyun benar-benar punya kelainan. Tapi ia tidak keberatan sama sekali. Kedua kakinya putih mulus sekali. Entah kenapa ia sedikit merasa beruntung. "Lalu?"

"Ternyata, ya, dingin. Seperti yang aku pikirkan sebelumnya," Daehyun mengangkat sedikit roknya dan mengibas-ngibaskannya kemudian. "Tapi cocok untuk cuaca panas seperti belakangan ini."

"A-astaga, _hyung_. He-hentikan itu," refleks, Jongup jadi meletakkan sebelah tangannya pada permukaan rok itu, membuat Daehyun berhenti mengibas-ngibaskan roknya seperti kipas plastik.

Tapi sepertinya ia jadi tanpa sengaja menyentuh sesuatu di bawah sana. Daehyun menatapnya, tapi tidak mencerminkan pernyataan apapun. Jongup cepat-cepat menarik tangannya, "Maaf."

Jongup si polos. Sejak SMP dia selalu dikatai demikian. Ketika teman-teman sebayanya sudah paling tidak mengerti tentang hubungan-hubungan intim suami-istri, Jongup bahkan tidak mengerti dua orang yang sedang menyatukan bibir itu sedang apa. Kehadiran Junhong di hidupnya mempertebal tameng kepolosan Jongup.

Karena itulah. Dengan tanpa sengaja menyentuh Daehyun, Jongup jadi berpikir bahwa dia telah menodai tetangganya itu.

"Maaf, _hyung_ ..." ia bersuara lagi. Karena Daehyun tidak merespon kata maafnya sebelum ini.

Daehyun lagi-lagi tidak menjawab. Ia menghela napas sebentar, untuk kemudian membuka suara, "Benar, Jongup-_ah_. Jika kau ingin menyentuhku, maka aku jauh lebih menginginkanmu."

Jongup menatapnya, tidak mengerti. Tapi Daehyun tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menjelaskan maksud kata-katanya. Ia mengambil piring _cheese cake_-nya, "Kau suka keju tidak?" tanyanya.

"Tentu," Jongup menjawab. Berusaha menyingkikan kepenasaranannya tentang pernyataan Daehyun tadi.

"Kau suka berbagi?"

"Iya."

Jongup hanya menjawab saja, sembari menerka-nerka apa yang akan dilakukan Daehyun selanjutnya.

"Kau suka Jung Daehyun?"

"Hah?"

Jongup melongo seperti orang bodoh. Daehyun mendesis pelan.

"Makan ini, Jongup-_ah_," Daehyun menyodorkan _cheese cake_-nya ke hadapan Jongup. "Sekali suapan."

Jongup mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, bingung. Tapi potongan itu tidak terlalu besar sebenarnya, jadi satu suapan sebenarnya tidak mustahil. Tapi ia pikir seharusnya Daehyun makan juga, terlebih ia menyinggung-nyinggung soal berbagi tadi itu.

Menurut, Jongup mengambil potongan kue itu, menatapnya sebentar. "Kau memangnya tidak mau_ cheese cake_-nya, _hyung_?" Jongup melahapnya kemudian.

"Aku mau," balas Daehyun. "Tapi jika aku bisa mendapatkan dua hal yang aku inginkan sekaligus, kenapa tidak?"

Tidak sempat bertanya-tanya, Daehyun sudah menempelkan bibirnya pada milik Jongup. Hanya sebentar, mulutnya sama-sama terbuka. Biar tidak mengerti, Jongup berpikir bahwa lidah Daehyun itu sangat liar. Mencari-cari keju di dalam mulutnya.

Kedua lengan Daehyun itu sengaja ia lingkarkan pada leher si laki-laki yang lebih mudanya. Jongup tidak tahu, sensasinya aneh. Ia pernah melihat adegan semacam ini di drama televisi, tapi baru kali ini ia tahu rasanya. Rasanya panas dan menyenangkan di saat yang bersamaan.

Sadar-sadar, kedua lengan kekarnya itu entah bagaimana sudah memeluk pinggang Daehyun, sementara Daehyun sendiri menempel padanya seperti koala. Kedua kakinya ia lingkarkan ke belakang punggung Jongup. Sementara posisi itu membuat kedua milik mereka jadi saling bergesekan.

Ciuman itu beraroma keju. Terasa bahkan lebih memabukkan dari pada alkohol. Jongup tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Atau parahnya, sebenarnya ia sendiri bingung dengan apa yang tengah ia lakukan.

Daehyun menaruh tekanan berat bedannya ke belakang tubuhnya, meminta secara tidak langsung agar posisinya jadi dirinya yang di bawah. Jongup menjatuhkannya pelan-pelan, tanpa melepaskan tautan beraroma kejunya.

Tersenyum diam-diam, Daehyun meraih sebelah tangan Jongup dan menuntunnya menyelusup ke balik kaus yang ia pakai. Agak jauh menyelusup, Jongup hampir saja menyentuh—

"Huuuaaaa!"

Ia memekik, menjauhkan diri dari tubuh Daehyun yang terbaring di sofa. "Apa yang aku lakukaan ..." Jongup menutup wajahnya, tampak begitu menyesal. "Ibu, maafkan aku ... Junhong, maafkan aku."

"Jongup-_ah_, kau kenapa?" Daehyun menatapnya, tanpa dosa.

Jongup membuka wajahnya, menatap Daehyun yang kini duduk di atas sofa. Pakaiannya berantakan. Menatapnya lama-lama—terlebih soal rok itu—ia jadi malu sendiri entah kenapa.

"_Hyung_, aku tidak bermaksud. Aku ha-hanya ..." ia gelagapan sendiri. Jongup mencap dirinya sendiri telah menodai Daehyun, jadi ia tidak bisa tenang akan hal itu.

"Maaf," Daehyun berujar. Ia menunduk.

Jongup menatapnya bingung. Seharusnya ia yang minta maaf karena hampir saja berbuat macam-macam, tapi anehnya Daehyun yang justru tampak begitu merasa bersalah.

"Tidak, _hyung_ ... hentikan. Ini salahku," katanya.

"Aku yang sengaja memancingmu, _pabbo_," Daehyun memasang wajah kesal. "Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini. Aku tahu sejak awal kalau kau terlalu polos dan aku baru saja menodai kepolosan itu."

Jongup menatapnya, tatapannya melembut. "Kenapa kau berpikir untuk melakukan itu?"

"Kenapa? Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi kalau aku boleh jujur, aku suka _didominasi_. Kalau kau mengerti maksudku, itulah kenapa aku tidak pernah dekat dengan perempuan manapun—dalam hal ini, memiliki hubungan dengan mereka. Aku tertarik padamu sejak kau mulai menjadi tetanggaku. Awalnya aku pikir itu hanya nafsu seksual saja, tapi sepertinya tidak sesimpel itu sekarang," Daehyun mengucapkannya dengan lancar, tapi pipinya memerah saat itu. Manis sekali.

"Na-nafsu seksual?" Jongup rasa ia pernah mendengar hal semacam ini di suatu tempat, entah di mana dan kapan.

"Yah, semacam ... aku ingin kau menyentuhku, memelukku, menciumku, dan yang lainnya ... sudahlah, kupikir kau tidak akan benar-benar mengerti. Dasar polos," ia tertawa kecil.

Jongup tidak benar-benar mengerti setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Daehyun, tapi ia berasumsi bahwa Daehyun menyukainya—seperti halnya dirinya sendiri.

"_Hyung_, aku tidak mengerti ..."

"Ah, kau—"

"... tapi aku menginginkanmu."

Daehyun tersenyum ketika pernyataan itu keluar dari mulut Jongup. "Kau mau jadi kekasihku, tidak?"

"Eh? Tentu saja, _hyung_." balasnya.

"Kau baru boleh menjadi kekasihku ..." Daehyun menggantung kata-katanya, mendekat pada telinga Jongup dan mengucapkannya dengan nada seduktif. "... kalau kau bisa _memasukiku_."

Jongup merinding sendiri. Daehyun itu menakutkan, tapi di saat yang bersamaan ia terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan. "Memasuki apa? Memasuki apartemenmu?"

"Astaga. Kau ini benar-benar polos atau pura-pura saja?" Daehyun menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Kau yang menggunakan kata-kata sulit dari tadi," Jongup membalas.

"Ya, terserah. Intinya kau belum lulus. Aku akan membantumu Jongup-_ah_, perlahan-lahan," katanya. Daehyun merentangkan tangannya ke hadapan Jongup, "Mari mulai dengan, gendong aku ke kamarku," katanya.

Jongup menurut saja. Ia menggendongnya seperti pengantin. "Baik, _hyung_. Aku pasti bisa menjadi kekasihmu," ia berujar penuh keyakinan. Daehyun tertawa kecil, Jongup benar-benar khas anak-anak, tapi itu tidak masalah. Justru 'mengajarinya' akan terasa lebih menarik.

"Aku juga pasti bisa mencoba _milikmu_, Jongup-_ah_."

"Mencoba apaku?"

"Ah, tidak. Tidak jadi ..."

Jongup tidak tahu kapan ia bisa menjadi kekasih Daehyun. Tapi yang jelas, ia sudah tahu bahwa paling tidak Daehyun juga menyukainya dan ia benar-benar senang mengetahuinya.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Ini APAAAN~

Huwaaa udah lama nggak nulis balik-balik malah bikin beginian(?).

Err ... yah, Mika suka liat ff yang cast-nya Daehyun biasanya nih Jung Pabbo dijadiin seme mesum/plak/ Jadi mikir ... Mika kan suka uke!Daehyun tuh, kayanya seru juga Jung Pabbo dijadiin uke agresif wakakakaak /mulai geje/

Oh iya! Buat _dongsaeng_-ku sayang, Jung Hyoo-Ri, fic ini buatmu :)

Selamat ulang tahun ya, maaf atas keterlambatan fic ini :D

Semoga panjang umur dan cepet nikah sama bias-biasmu(?).

Maaf kalau kurang yadong /loh?/ eh, dikau kan sukanya yang yadong yah Ri-ya /plak/

Oke! Makassihhh bangeeet loh yang udah bacaaa :D Kritik dan sarannya boleh monggo dimasukin kotak review :)

_**Review Please? Kamsahamnida :D**_


End file.
